


breakfast

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: "Ah, carnivore," Stiles says, smiling. "Sometimes I forget."Derek raises an eyebrow."Fine, I don't. How could I, with your furry everything?"





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> So, in honor of Eey‘s birthday, which has been declared Do Nothing Day, I asked for a prompt. Eey said: “lazy day”. And well, here’s a fluffy ficlet ;)

It's not often that they get to do this. Between Stiles's college, Derek's work with the FBI, their trips to help out Scott wherever in the country he happens to be putting out fires and rescuing Omegas, they barely have time for mornings like this one. 

Derek wordlessly hands over a cup that has steam coming out of it and moves out of the way as Stiles reaches for the freshly toasted bread that's just the right amount of brown. They move around each other without speaking, in moves practiced from days when their breakfast is a little more hectic, but they're slower now, with no pressure on getting out of the house anytime soon. 

They made sure there wouldn't be anything interrupting today—all their phones are off, curtains that would give away that they're home are drawn, "do not disturb" texts have been sent out the night before—and Derek is planning to take advantage of the quiet. On days like this, rare as they are, even Stiles is calm and doesn't seem to radiate his otherwise usual level of energy. He moves with a fluidity that is a stark contrast to his typical way, to his  _normal_. It's almost like even his mind is on pause and Derek takes his time enjoying that because it means he gets to look at Stiles without him rushing away somewhere. 

"Cheese?" Stiles asks, peeking out from behind the fridge door where he's rummaging for sandwich ingredients. 

Derek shakes his head, lifting the hand that's holding a packet of ham.

"Ah, carnivore," Stiles says, smiling. "Sometimes I forget."

Derek raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, I don't. How could I, with your furry everything?" 

Stiles waves a hand in Derek's direction, then he closes the fridge and moves to the table. There's an almost alarming amount of things that apparently Stiles is planning to put on his toast, but it's not surprising. There are enough Scooby and Shaggy jokes Derek could mention, especially now that Stiles's hair has grown out and is still sleep-mussed. 

Instead, he huffs, hoping it conveys annoyance—despite the fact that he doesn't feel any—at Stiles’s comment about his abundance of hair everywhere. He's not going to start defending his decision to grow a beard, not again. They've done this before. Today's not the day.

"You gonna be preverbal all day?" Stiles asks, but it's with a fond smile on his face.

Derek shrugs. It's too early, he doesn't feel like talking, and he has very little to say right now anyway. Stiles is the talker in the relationship, always has been. 

"Wanna watch something?" 

It's Stiles again who breaks the silence once they've both had their breakfast and—with the same fluidity of movements and practiced coordination of them as before—washed and tidied away the dishes. They're both on the big pull-out couch in the living room, Stiles leaning his back against Derek's chest, Derek's legs around his hips. 

"Sure," Derek says, tightening his hands around Stiles's waist. 

Stiles pulls away for a second, just enough to grab the remote control, then turns on the TV and starts looking through their DVR. Derek tunes out, closes his eyes and only reacts with hums to answer Stiles's questions about which program to start. 

He doesn't care. It's not a day when he wants to  _do_  anything, It's a day when he just wants to hold Stiles, ignore the world, and relax. When Stiles finally settles on something and hits play, he leans back, rests his hands on top of Derek's and lets out a content sigh. 

_Perfect_ , Derek thinks, relaxing too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
